


Tickets

by DollEyedExistence



Series: Rock Star AU [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, band au, fanboy!aoba, groupie!aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollEyedExistence/pseuds/DollEyedExistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba almost can't believe it whenever he wins tickets to see his favorite band's, Beni Shigure, first concert in Midorijima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter and I apologize for that. I had originally wrote something completely different and ended up hating it, so I deleted it and started over. This is what I came up with and while it's a little better, It's still eh to me. But I wanted to at least get something out before I went to sleep as I didn't really want to make this late as it was originally a part of a 30 day challenge that will soon be restarted.
> 
> So with that, I hope you all enjoy. :)

When Aoba heard that his favorite band, Beni Shigure was going to finally be playing there in the city, he almost couldn't believe it.

In the four years since the band had started, they had never once had a concert in Midorijima. He never understood why, seeing as the city had quite a large population as well as a large fan base for the band. It also didn’t make since they hadn’t performed here until now seeing as the lead singer’s was originally from Midorijima as well.

But none of that mattered now. The only thing that mattered was the fact that they were actually holding a concert here.

And Aoba’s excitement only grew when he found out the band’s official website was holding a raffle for tickets for front row seats as well as back stage passes. There was no way the bluenette was going to pass up an opportunity like that.

So as soon as he got home from work that night, he said hello to his grandmother before instantly heading upstairs and logging onto the website.

The form was quite short and simple to fill out. It asked the main questions such as his full name, email address, gender, and address. It then gave him an optional question to answer, which would be used to place his name in the drawing twice.

The optional question was simple and it almost seemed like a test of his knowledge towards the band more than anything, like they were seeing who the real fans were and who was just trying to weed their way in just to say they met someone famous. Aoba was able to answer it with no problem, having been a fan since the band had released their first single. He knew everything about the band that had been released to the public, especially the lead singer, Koujaku.

Aoba bit his lip, thinking of how wonderful it’d be to meet Koujaku, to be in the same room as him. He just seemed so…kind and generous and there were so many other words he could use to describe the lead singer. It would be a dream come true as well as the best day ever if he got to meet him. The bluenette smiled as he hit the ‘finish’ button, submitting his form for the raffle.

The week that would lead up to the announcement of the winner would be nerve wracking for him. He would constantly check his email for confirmation the day after the contest was over. He had almost given up hope. He had kept checking every hour but had heard nothing. The only thing that kept him on the lookout was that the band’s twitter hadn’t announced they’d had a winner.

Around one AM, Aoba was about to turn in for the night whenever his phone lit up, alerting him that he had an email. He of course checked it, with the intent of deleting it as it was probably just spam, but his eyes widened as he read the subject. His eyes roamed the body of the email and a grin grew on his lips.

He was the winner. He had won the backstage pass and front row tickets. He couldn’t believe it. He wrote back his response to let them know he still wanted them as he had been instructed to do.

In two weeks’ time, he would be meeting Beni Shigure and he couldn't be more excited or happier.


End file.
